


Can I Kiss You?

by ShewasXena



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth achingly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: Very short Geordi/ Data fluff piece.





	Can I Kiss You?

“Can I kiss you?”

Geordi slowly looked away from the conduit he was inspecting. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Data repeated, “Unless you consider that inappropriate or are not interested in such an exchange, I apologize if that is the case.”

“No, I just didn’t expect you to ask me that.”

“Why not?”

“I figured you, uh, liked girls after the whole Tasha thing.” Geordi resisted the urge to climb into the Jefferies tube behind him and hide.

“The installation of the emotion chip has been quite revealing to me,” Data said matter-of-factly, “I’ve decided I like men. Though if we are being specific I am quite taken with you, Geordi.”

Geordi wondered if the temperature systems in this part of the ship had malfunctioned. He scratched at the back of his neck.

Data watched him, waiting for a response.

“I have to admit, I like you too Data, a lot actually.”

Data grinned. “So, may I kiss you?”

Geordi looked up and down the corridor they currently stood in. “Why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to tumblr for forcing me to move these from their hellsite because it's crashing to the ground. Hope everyone enjoyed though!


End file.
